


Give Your All to Me (I'll Give My All to You)

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Submission, Teasing, Tickling, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec really needs to learn to relax. Magnus has just the thing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 490





	Give Your All to Me (I'll Give My All to You)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something for this fandom and ship - I hope you all enjoy it, and I look forward to writing more!

Alec was distinctly aware of Magnus’ gaze following him around the room. It was a thread thin prick of sensation along his back, tingling down his spine and curling tight around his stomach. Normally that pleasant little squeeze soothed Alec, eased his worries and made it easier to breathe. But not tonight.

So, he continued to wander, absently rubbing the spot between his brows that was radiating pain almost all the way around his skull. Headaches - migraines really - were normal nowadays. Of all that could go wrong, Alec hoped an ache and the occasional bout of double vision or auras would be the worst.

“Did you have a fight with Jace?” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts, stilling him.

“What? No, Jace and I are good... Why do you ask?”

“Well, you have that look of deep concern...”

“I always look concerned. Izzy has complained about it since we were little.”

“Well, she isn’t wrong. But this is slightly different. And between rubbing your head, you’re brushing your hand over your side. Your rune is there.”

“How do you know?” Alec asked, chuckling a little.

“Well I’ve seen you naked enough. I know where every rune you wear is.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Alec said. He crossed the distance between them and sat next to him on the couch. “I’ve never seen you studying my runes.”

Magnus cocked his head. “You haven’t. But what will I do when you’re sleeping so beautifully and I’m wide awake? I’ve spent hours tracing these beautiful marks, Alec.”

“A Warlock calling Shadowhunter runes beautiful. There’s a first.”

Magnus’ brows furrowed. “And why wouldn’t I? The man wearing them is the man I love. But you. You are deflecting my question. Have you been taking lessons from the Seelies? No lies, only illusions and distractions?”

Alec chuckled. “To be fair all I’d need to distract you is to kiss you.”

Magnus smiled and twitched his head to the side, a silent agreement. Alec sighed.

“But no, Jace and I are good. That relationship is… One of the few things I’m not stressed out about right now.”

“Tell me about what’s going on.”

Alec shook his head. “Lots of management stuff. It’s just so much.”

“You were given a lot of responsibility. It’s taking a toll on you.” Magnus stroked his fingers along Alec’s jaw.

“No. I mean, yeah - but… This is what I was born to do, you know? I just need to get used to it. Stress is a part of running the Institute.”

Magnus frowned at that, and Alec raised his brows. “What?”

“Stress might happen, but it shouldn’t be a regular thing - not to the point of causing you pain. You’ve been having headaches.”

“How do you know?”

Magnus smiled softly, blinking at Alec. “I’m not stupid, nor blind. Are they very painful?”

Alec shook his head. He let Magnus pull him down, resting his head on his thigh. Magnus stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Alec’s eyes slipped shut on their own.

“Not all the time,” he murmured. “Sometimes it gets bad. Auras, double vision, dark room and silence the only things to take it away. For all my angel blood - never thought I’d be floored by such a Mundane thing until I was in the closet in my office with earplugs. I finally had to use my rune on that one, I felt so stupid.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have made something to ease it.”

Alec shook his head. “I can’t call you every time I stub my toe, Magnus. I’m an adult. I can handle a headache. That’s what the runes are for anyway.”

“This is more than a headache, Alec.”

“What, do I have a brain tumor or something?” Alec joked dryly. He opened his eyes, looking up at Magnus. “Now you look concerned.”

“This is going to come off as a very strange question, but I would be grateful if you answered it.”

Alec shrugged, sitting up and turning to face Magnus more directly. “What’s up?”

“Alexander, have you ever… _Truly_ been able to relieve stress?”

“What do you mean?”

“You always feel like things are your responsibility. You have to get things done and if you don’t keep an eye on it it’ll fall apart.”

“It’s creepy how well you read me sometimes.”

“It’s a gift.” Magnus smiled. It faded quickly though, and he cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “But I mean it. You worry yourself into a frenzy and you have no outlet for all of that stress.”

“I train, work out.”

“Sure. And then stress more if your posture is wrong or you misstep or, god forbid, you injure whoever you’re training with.”

Alec rolled his eyes, his mouth quirking into a smile. “Okay, sure. I guess I don’t have a healthy outlet. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well…” Magnus let go of Alec’s face and rose, beginning to pace. “I have a suggestion. But I’m not sure if you’d go for it.”

“What is it?”

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. If Alec didn’t know any better, he’d think Magnus looked nervous. He rose and went to him, taking his elbows. “Hey— What’s wrong with you? You act like you’re about to suggest some horrible thing.”

“Well, it’s just… I don’t want you to think less of me for it.”

“Magnus. You’re my boyfriend. I love you. I would never think less of you.”

“Submission,” Magnus whispered.

“Submitting what?” Alec asked, his brows knitting together. Magnus laughed, patting Alec’s cheek.

“Not like that. _Sexual_ submission, Alexander.”

The confused smile faded from Alec’s face. “You— Want… Me to… What? Become your sex slave or something?”

“No, no, of course I don’t!” Magnus rubbed his own temples, his mouth a thin line. Alec backed up, crossing his arms.

“Then what?”

“Not... Slavery. That’s different. And I don’t so much want it as think you may benefit from it.”

“How?”

“Well how much do you know?”

“About sexual submission? Not much. Leather. Pain, degradation... It’s a Mundane thing I guess, but... Downworlders...”

Magnus frowned a little. “I can hear the disgust in your voice, Alec.”

“You know that’s now how I mean...”

“Will you at least hear me out without judgement? Can I at least get that from you?”

Alec frowned a little, searching Magnus’ face. He sighed and nodded, letting his arms drop and sinking back onto the couch. Magnus sat as well, and Alec couldn’t help but notice the careful distance he kept, his hands placed in his lap. As he spoke; he fiddled with the jewelry adorning his wrist.

“A lot of people benefit from giving up control. When they have really stressful jobs… Like you. They do well when they can let go and let someone take care of them, even if only for a few hours. It can be difficult. But it can be incredibly freeing and help sort of… Reset your mental reserves, so to speak.”

Magnus looked over. “I’m not suggesting slavery. There are some individuals that enjoy that in terms of sexual activities, sure. But I don’t and I don’t think you would. You’re not that type of man. But I think you’d benefit from letting go of all that control and stress. Submission could do that for you.”

“But that’s not me, Magnus,” Alec argued.

“Isn’t it?” Magnus smiled softly. He reached out and lightly took Alec’s hand, twining their fingers. “When we’re in bed… Doesn’t it feel a little less heavy? When you let me care for you and you can forget running the Institute or hunting demons, just for a while?”

Alec shrugged. “I guess so. So what, is the cure to my stress just good sex?” He laughed a little. “Seems too easy.”

“Well, it is,” Magnus agreed. “Even when we’re together, you… As soon as we relax sometimes, you’re up and running a mile a minute again. When I suggest submission, it would make that less likely to happen. You’d be forced to focus on the pleasure, relaxation, contentment.”

“That sounds pretty nice, actually,” Alec admitted, lowering his gaze. “But I can focus on the pleasure just fine. Sex with you is… Mind-blowing.”

Magnus grinned, shrugging. “Another gift, I suppose.”

“I think I’m gonna say that’s due to experience, but, take the credit if you have to,” Alec teased, pushing Magnus playfully.

“Perhaps… But no, this would be different. I would have sex with you, if you wanted, but this would be more… Emotional. More reliant on trust and control and power exchange.”

“What would I have to do?” Alec asked softly.

“Does that mean you’re interested?”

“I didn’t say that.” Alec raised a finger. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m not going to agree to some depraved sex game without knowing what you want me to do for you.”

“Well the answer to that, is nothing. I don’t want anything from you during this except for your submission. This would be entirely for you.”

Alec dropped his gaze to the floor, chewing the inside of his lip.

“Don’t make your decision right away,” Magnus said. He stroked a hand down the side of Alec’s face, and Alec felt his heart skip a beat at the way he instinctively leaned into it. “Think about it, take your time. Let me make you something to help with the headache short term. A natural fix.”

“But my—“

“I know, your runes.” Magnus waved his hand. “I also know you’re stubborn and won’t use them unless you can barely function. So, this gives you an out. No need to activate a single mark on your body.”

Alec smiled helplessly, watching Magnus rise and begin to gather ingredients for whatever brew he was about to make.

“I gotta go,” Alec said softly.

“I understand,” Magnus said, not looking up from his bottles.

“You always seem to. No matter what we’re doing or talking about.”

Magnus shrugged one shoulder and looked up. He smiled that soft, almost sad smile that made Alec want to hand him the world. “You’re the head of the Institute. You’re a Shadowhunter – one of the best. A soldier. I know that you have a job to do. I also know that sometimes you need time to be alone, to think and process. If I made a big deal about you leaving… What reason would you have to want to come back? Your time with me is voluntarily spent here. You do it because you care for me and – I hope – because you can feel I care for you too, no matter who you are. I do understand. I’m patient. I can wait for you, no matter what you need to do.”

Alec crossed the room and circled the desk. He grabbed Magnus’ face and pulled him into a kiss deep enough that he surprised himself.

Magnus grabbed his upper arms, squeezing gently. Alec savored it as long as he could, parting only when he had to take a breath. He brushed his nose lightly over Magnus’ cheek. “I really do have to go,” he whispered.

“I didn’t say anything to stop you,” Magnus said, a teasing tone to his voice. “Seems you decided to get yourself all hot and bothered.”

Alec laughed softly, pressing another kiss to his mouth. He lined kisses over his cheek and down his neck, letting his teeth graze Magnus’ pulse. He kissed the same spot, a little surge of pride when he felt Magnus’ heart pumping as fast as his own. “Can I come back tonight?” He whispered.

“You’re welcome to. I’ll have this made up by then, a few batches so you can keep some in your office. For now though, heal yourself, before it gets worse. That closet is far too small for a man your size to hide in.”

Alec’s laugh was more genuine this time, the smile brightening his face. Magnus grinned as well, and patted Alec’s cheek. “See you tonight.”

“I’ll give you the answer then.”

“No rush. Just consider it. That’s all I ask.”

Alec nodded. He turned and grabbed his coat, heading to the door. He hesitated then, glancing back at Magnus.

“Hey… If I say yes… What does it really entail?”

“Well, the specific details would be decided probably on the spot. A lot would depend on you, how you were feeling that day, what happened. But there would likely be some bondage, which I know you don’t mind.” He winked playfully. Alec felt his cheeks burn. He smiled shyly and shrugged.

“And lots of asking you to obey. Nothing totally outside of what you’re comfortable with, and you could always say no. But it would push the bounds of your comfort zone. You’d be putting full trust in me to keep you safe and make you feel good. Something I don’t think you’ve ever had to do before. So, it might be scary. But it would help, I think. Just consider it.”

“I will.” Alec stayed silent a moment after, watching Magnus work. His heart squeezed, tightening his chest almost painfully. He turned and walked out before he lost the fight with himself and stayed the rest of the day.

*******

“Alec!”

Alec jumped. His knee smacked against the desk and he bobbled the phone in his hands. It clattered to the wood loudly.

Izzy made a noise of surprise from the doorway, chuckling behind her hands as Alec rubbed his aching knee.

“What’s got you so distracted?” She asked. Alec shook his head, rising and kicking his leg out to shake the pain off.

“Nothing. What do you need, Izzy?”

“Well, I was coming to give you the latest field report on some demon activity. But it looks like you’re busy fighting your desk. What’s going on? I was calling your name for like five minutes.”

“Ah— Nothing.” Alec sat back down and slid his phone to the side. “Where’s the report?”

Izzy frowned and shut the door. She sat across from Alec, her eyes narrowed. “Spill it, Alec.”

He sighed. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Personal stuff.”

“How personal? You know I’m gonna win this, Alec, I always drag the truth out of you.”

“Yeah, I know, but I wish you wouldn’t. I can’t talk about this with my sister.”

“Why not? Is it something sexy?” She teased. Alec rolled his eyes up to look at her, a sigh bitten off in his mouth.

“Oh, it is! What is it? Planning a surprise for Magnus?” She gasped. “A new position?”

“What? Izzy, come on, I don’t wanna get into this with you.” Alec waved his hands, leaning back in his seat. His cheeks burned hot and he knew she’d be able to tell. Izzy leaned forward.

“Alec Lightwood, you can’t hide from me. And whatever it is has you so distracted a whole demon horde could have just snuck up on you and you wouldn’t have noticed. So, tell me what’s wrong.”

Alec sighed heavily. He glanced at the closed door and leaned forward, his heart thrumming against his ribs.

“Have you... If I tell you this, you can’t freak out.”

“Promise.”

“And you can’t tell _anyone_. Especially not Jace, he’d never let me live it down.”

“Ohh, it’s gonna be good,” she cooed.

“Izzy—“

“Yeah yeah, I promise. I’ll keep your secret.”

Alec sighed heavily. He laced his fingers together on the desk and leaned almost out of his seat. Izzy leaned forward as well, her brow cocked in interest.

“Magnus wants me to try submission,” he whispered.

“Submission? Like... Dom and sub, sexy submission?”

Alec’s brows shot up. “How do you know about that?”

“Oh come on. Alec, I’m not a child.” She gasped then. “You know nothing about it.”

Alec shrugged, slumping back in his seat. “I can’t get it out of my head.”

“He’s... He wants you to be the... Dominant one?” She asked hesitantly. Alec shook his head no.

Izzy shrugged. “Thought so.”

“What does that mean?” Alec asked, sitting up straighter. “I’m dominant.”

“Sure, kinda. In the field. But you’re not _a_ Dominant. Not like this.”

Alec grimaced. “I’m gonna regret asking. How much do you know about this whole thing?”

Izzy grinned. “A lot. I’ll spare you the gory details. What do you need to know?”

“If I should say yes.”

“Well, why does he want to do it? Has he mentioned it before?”

Alec sighed again, scowling. He rose and began to pace around the room, clasping his hands behind his back. He could feel Izzy watching him, waiting for him to say something.

“I’ve been having headaches,” he finally whispered.

“You have a rune for that.”

“No, that’s – That’s silly. They’re not that bad most of the time. Sometimes they get bad but… I guess they’ve been enough for Magnus to notice. He called me out and… Also pointed out that I don’t really ever relax.”

Izzy snorted then smirked. “Least someone is telling you how it is.”

Alec narrowed his gaze, frowning. “Thanks. Either way. He suggested… This. Submission…. Stuff, as a way to get me to relax. Because it forces … I don’t know, he tried to explain it.”

“It’ll force you to give up the control that you always lean on. Put him in control for a bit. It takes a lot of trust to let someone have that power over you.”

“I do trust him.” Alec sat on the couch, pressing his hands together in almost a prayer pose as he leaned toward Izzy. “I just… I always thought that was something dirty, or degrading… I don’t know, I’m starting to realize a lot of my assumptions were wrong.”

“You’re right. And it’s not. I don’t think Magnus would hurt you unless you asked.”

“Asked?”

She shrugged and rose. She went to Alec and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his back. “Lots of people enjoy that pain. It’s just a kink. But I agree with Magnus. You’re too stressed. If he can do this, and he probably can, I mean he’s thousands of years old – I’m sure he’s learned a thing or two… But if he can do this it could be really good for you.”

Alec looked over at her, half smiling. “You think?”

“I know. It seems scary because it’s new. Think of it this way. Your first date with him was scary, right?”

“Horrifying. Not his fault.”

“It was just new and kinda taboo. Just like this. You found out that he was perfect for you through that date, maybe the same will happen.”

“Well, I wouldn’t get carried away quite yet.”

Izzy rolled her eyes and rubbed Alec’s back. “Let him help you. If he thinks it’ll work, try it. There’s no harm in trying something at least once, right?”

“Well…”

“You _know_ what I mean, Alec. You trust him, you love him, and he loves you. You two deserve to have this.”

“How do you mean?”

Izzy shrugged. “If it’s done right… The connection that submissives have with their Dominants, it’s… It can be so emotionally pure and overwhelming. For that split second… You’re entirely his.”

“I’m already entirely his, Izzy. Magnus is everything to me.”

Izzy smiled softly then, patting Alec’s cheek. “Then what’s making you hesitate?”

Alec’s shoulders sagged, understanding washing over him like a soothing flood. She was right – she was always right. He nodded.

“Yeah. You have a point. Thank you, Iz.”

“My pleasure. Should I tell the others you’re taking a personal day tomorrow?” She teased then, nudging his side. Alec laughed.

“Don’t get carried away. I won’t need a sick day.”

“Well, you never know.” She smiled and nodded. “This could be good for you, Alec.”

“It could be.” He patted her arm and rose. “So, about that report?”

“I’ll email it to you. Why don’t you go be with him?”

“I need to finish working. I’ll tell him later that I decided to say yes.”

Izzy nodded. She rose. “I’ll email it to you then. If you do this… _When_ you do this, do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Don’t overthink it like you do everything. Just feel him there with you. In that moment, okay?”

“I will.”

She walked toward the door. When she reached it, Alec scowled and rose. “Iz. You said for a split second… Magnus implied this would take hours. What did you mean?”

Izzy smiled. She shook her head. “I can’t tell you. It’s different for everyone. You’ll know what I mean when you feel it. Have fun.” She winked and walked out.

Alec laughed, shaking his head at the absurdity. He couldn’t believe he’d just had a conversation about _that_. He went over to his phone and scooped it up, staring at the screen once more. Before he could lose the nerve, he pulled up a fresh message and typed out a simple message.

_‘Our conversation earlier. I decided. My answer is yes, I’m agreeing to what you suggested. I trust you. I love you. See you tonight.’_

*******

The apartment was entirely dark when Alec arrived. The door was unlocked, but he could barely see anything. The shades were drawn tight.

“Magnus?” He called out. An unease settled into his bones, and he reached back instinctively for his bow as he stepped forward, side stepping an end table he’d run into one too many times when they’d come back from dates.

A bright blue spark lit up the room, momentarily blinding Alec. He found himself slammed against the wall, his hands pinned firmly above his head at the wrist.

Candles ignited, casting a glow over the space that was both romantic and eerie.

“You’re late.”

Magnus stood in the center of the room, a martini glass between his fingers. His nails were a rich blue, matching the color of the coat he wore over a black button up shirt. Alec’s breath pushed out of his lungs, relaxing instantly.

“Stopped to get something,” he said.

“Did you read my text before you left the Institute, Alexander?”

“Yeah. You said to hurry back.”

“I did. And did you think, for a moment, that that meant you should take your time?”

Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes flashing golden in the light of the flames. Alec swallowed hard.

“I guess not. But—Can I have my hand back? You’ll like what I got.”

“Hm. No. Where is it?”

Alec bowed his head, motioning to his left side with his chin. “Coat pocket.”

Magnus approached him. Alec inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of a woodsy, deep scent.

“New cologne—I love it,” he murmured.

“Alec, I would like you to speak only when spoken to unless it is an emergency. Do you understand?”

“Yea—” Magnus’ head shot up, fixing Alec with a hard stare. He snapped his mouth closed hard enough that his teeth clicked. His heart picked up speed, and Alec was sure Magnus would be able to hear it thumping against his ribs if he stepped any closer. The near invisible bindings on his wrists tightened just a bit. Alec nodded instead of speaking. He shut his eyes, willing his heart and breathing to steady. Magnus always made him breathless, but this already felt different. Magnus pressed a hand to Alec’s chest, and Alec smiled, a warmth spreading outward from his palm. He longed say something, the silence almost unbearable. He could hear the sounds of the traffic hundreds of feet below the penthouse. The wind whistling through the city, the snap of candle wicks. Each breath rasped from his lungs, disturbing the silence. His blood pounded in his ears.

Magnus’ hand slid downward, the removal of the warmth drawing goosebumps to Alec’s skin. Down, down, over his stomach, his hip, his thigh. Alec opened his mouth, gasping in an involuntary breath.

“Shh, shh… You’re being so good for me,” Magnus cooed. He kept his hand firmly on Alec’s thigh, but reached his other up, stroking Alec’s cheek. “Be my good man, Alexander. Let go.”

Alec nodded slowly, wetting his lips. Magnus finally reached into his coat pocket, scooping out the thin box tucked inside.

“What’s this?” He stepped back. “Another gift?”

Alec opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus. He smiled and shrugged as well as he could. “Open it.”

Magnus looked up quickly. He set the box on the small table and pressed a finger against Alec’s lips. “Did I give you a command?”

Alec nodded.

“And when I give you a command, I expect you to follow it. Now… Nod, or shake your head in response to my questions, alright?”

Alec nodded.

“Do you want this?”

Nod.

“Do you understand what this will mean?”

Alec hesitated. He shrugged halfway and nodded slightly, hoping Magnus understood.

“Alright. I can explain. You will give up your control to me tonight. You will obey what I tell you. Trust me not to do anything to hurt or embarrass you. You’ll let me take care of you. Is requesting your silence too much for you right now?”

Alec frowned a little, unsure how to respond. He looked down at the floor, shifting his weight a little. Magnus’ gaze was piercing, knotting a little ball of worry and anxiety deep into his stomach. He hated not knowing what to do. He wanted Magnus to be happy with him. He’d do anything to make Magnus happy. He finally shook his head no.

The binding’s released quick enough that Alec stumbled forward, gasping when Magnus caught him.

“You’re telling me a lie, Alexander.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered.

“For what?”

“I know you wanted my silence. I can’t. I have questions and I just—I can’t behave. I’m not going to be a good submissive for you, I’m sorry.”

Alec felt his eyes and nose begin to burn and blinked quickly. He shook his head. “I’m sorry I let you down.”

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus whispered. Despite the words, his tone was gentle. “Tonight isn’t for _me_ , Alec. It’s for you. If you don’t want to be silent, you don’t have to be. Right now? Against the wall… You were _perfect_.”

“I was?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus. He stood up to his full height, a little surge of pride running through him.

“Yes.” Magnus stroked his hands down Alec’s shoulders. “I don’t expect this to be perfect. I know this is new. I want to teach you, I want to show you how good letting go can feel. You don’t need to do a single thing that makes you uncomfortable. I will ask you to push the bounds of what you can do, but not beyond your true comfort level. I thought keeping silent might be too much. So how about a compromise?”

“Isn’t a Dominant supposed to be all commanding?” Alec asked, chuckling a little. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Aren’t I already?” Magnus asked. Alec blinked at him.

“When you were against the wall… Did you feel in control?”

“No. You—Had me pinned and I… I wanted you to touch me. You wouldn’t touch me where I needed it.”

“But you didn’t beg. You let me control things. Did that feel good?”

Alec thought for a moment, focusing on the feelings. The hair on his arms rose as he pictured it, his heart picking up speed again.

“Yes,” he whispered, more of a breath than a word.

Magnus grinned. “Perfect. Then you are already a perfect submissive. I am going to take that feeling tonight, and I am going to stretch it so far. Make you feel it so deeply.”

Alec let out a shaky breath. “Please…”

Magnus held up a finger. “First. The gift.” He opened his hand. Alec grinned and grabbed the box, handing it over to him.

Magnus opened it, smiling softly. “What is this?”

“It’s nothing, really – No magic powers or fancy expensive gems but… It made me think of you…. Of your eyes.”

Magnus withdrew the bracelet. It was black and red braided cord, and the centerpiece was a piece of round polished tiger’s eye stone, vibrantly striped with amber and brown.

“It’s beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec grinned.

“If it reminds you of me though, you should wear it.”

Alec’s grin broadened then. “I thought you might say that. He dug in his jean pocket and pulled out one of the gems, polished and round. “I’m gonna see if Izzy can use it as an inlay for something for me, add it to my bow or a knife. Since I don’t wear much jewelry I figured it would be a good way to still show the match.”

“Matching gems. You’re cute. But why do I feel like your trip to this shop was you stalling?”

“It was,” Alec admitted. He set the stone down and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it by the door. “I was scared as hell to walk in here tonight. But I told you I’d come. I said I trusted you. I meant it. I’m ready… But I would really like it if you could give me one kiss before we really… Start.”

“Always.” Magnus tied the bracelet around his wrist easily and cupped Alec’s face in his hands. He pulled him into a kiss.

Alec’s body sagged instantly, tension leaving him the moment Magnus’ mouth pressed against his own. His mouth tasted like the drink he’d been sipping on, laced with warm, almost electric, woody undertones that Alec couldn’t place. He shivered when Magnus’ tongue swiped over his bottom lip. The kiss deepened naturally when their tongues met. Magnus smiled against his lips. Alec took a step backwards, holding Magnus’ coat to keep him with him as he backed up toward the bedroom. He knew this apartment like the back of his hand now, but remembered when he regularly tripped over what felt like every piece of Magnus’ lavish furniture on the way to other rooms if he was distracted. The memory made his heart surge and he made a soft noise.

Magnus pulled back, their noses brushing. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Alec whispered, pressing tighter against him. “I love you. I need you.”

“Well, I have you. Not letting you go, Alexander.”

“Kiss me again.”

Magnus leaned his head back. “No.” He took a step back from Alec, grabbing his wrists. “Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Give me your stele.”

“What? Why?”

Magnus sighed patiently. He tilted his head to the side just a little. “Quit grasping for that control. Do you need it right now?”

“I— I don’t know.”

“You use it to give yourself power. Why do you need that power when you’re trusting me completely to take care of you?”

Alec’s brows furrowed. He nodded. “You… You’ve got a point.” He reached into his pocket and withdrew his stele, hesitating for a moment before holding it out to Magnus.

Magnus plucked it from his fingers and flicked his wrist, making it disappear.

“Where—”

“Safe. Trust me. Now. Take off your clothes.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “That was abrupt.”

“I’m not playing games. Off. Trust me. I’m not asking.”

Alec’s stomach twisted at the sharp tone in Magnus’ voice. He backed up, stripping out of his shirt first. Magnus crossed his arms, watching Alec strip down.

Alec’s body felt heavier than it should have been. He backed up a little to lean against the wall as he pulled off his boots and socks. The air was thick, almost uncomfortably humid. “Magnus—”

“Shh…” Magnus soothed. Alec looked up at him, blinking to keep his eyes open. “Why is it so hot?”

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“Almost—What’s… Why are you doing it?”

“You’ll see.” 

Alec stood upright, still leaning against the wall, when he was down to his boxers. Magnus smirked. He strode up to Alec, sliding his palm up from Alec’s stomach to his neck. The heat from his hand felt like tiny pinpricks of fire on his nerves, already heightened from the humidity and heat in the room. Alec whined low in his throat, his eyes slipping closed.

Magnus pressed his other hand flat against Alec’s thigh, nudging his crotch almost teasingly. His lips were just as warm, soothing fire against Alec’s sweat dampened neck. Up slowly, Alec turned his head, trying to catch Magnus’ mouth with his own. Magnus pulled back just as quickly, and Alec whimpered, meeting his gaze. “What are you doing to me?” Alec whispered.

“Are you scared?”

Alec thought for a moment. His heart was racing, stomach knotted with arousal and nerves. He could hear the blood pumping through his veins, his nerves on fire from the heat and need.

“I am… A bit,” he finally whispered. “But I trust you.”

“You’re getting there. Take off your clothes, Alexander.” Magnus stepped back. Alec frowned, staring at his pile of clothing on the floor. It hit him then, and he reached down for his boxers, the last piece of clothing covering his form. His hands shook visibly. He pushed his boxers down and nudged them out of the way, hanging his head. He wasn’t ashamed of his nudity – Magnus had seen him naked more than enough at this point. But there was something different about this. He was distinctly aware of his arousal, the tightness of his muscles and the deep ache in his body. The air shifted in the apartment, moving like a puff of warm breath over his skin. He shuddered, drawing his hands into fists at his sides to resist covering his nudity.

Magnus didn’t move from his place just out of arm’s reach. He continued to watch Alec, his eyes roaming over every inch of his exposed skin. Alec rolled his eyes up, meeting Magnus’ gaze.  
“What is it?” Magnus asked.

“I feel… Desperate,” Alec admitted. “Did you do something to me?”

“Not really. Nothing to you directly. I increased the heat a little. And I… Let some of my power ease into the air, I suppose, is the easiest way to explain it. It won’t hurt you. It’s only affecting you because of our relationship.”

Alec cocked his head a little, eyes narrowing. Magnus smiled.

“Because when I get worked up, it just happens naturally. If I had to hazard a guess I’d assume it’s become a bit like an aphrodisiac to you. But now I’m letting it happen in a higher concentration, and without giving you an outlet.”

“Tease,” Alec rasped, swallowing hard.

“It shows you who’s really in control, doesn’t it?” Magnus crossed the space between them, pressing his hand against Alec’s chest. Alec gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. Before he realized what was happening, his knees sagged. Magnus caught him, chuckling against his ear. “That’s it. Let all that fight go. Let yourself be taken care of.” He got him back upright and took him by the waist, guiding him the rest of the way into the bedroom.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Lay on the bed.”

Alec obeyed, stretching out on his back. Magnus flicked his wrist, knocking Alec’s hands up and pinning them to the headboard.

“You have an unfair advantage with your magic,” Alec panted. He gasped when Magnus moved again, and an unseen force tugged his legs open, rendering him immobile.

“But you’re not telling me to stop.” Magnus paced along the foot of the bed, twisting his wrist and moving his fingers in no discernible pattern. Alec shuddered helplessly. Each movement of his hand electrified his nerves. Sometimes hot enough to make him cry out, other times cold enough to make his skin ache, like an icicle running across his skin. Other touches were feathery and soft – a tickle of hairs or the flutter of insect wings. Alec couldn’t discern a pattern, and his mind was so flooded with stimuli that he couldn’t have tried even if there were one. One of the bordering-on-too-hot touches began to trace over his runes, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. It was followed immediately by the ice-cold touch, the temperature shift making him cry out into the quiet room.

Magnus stopped suddenly, and so did the touches. Alec arched his back off the bed, tugging against the power keeping him still. The air seemed to thicken further, and choked in a ragged breath. “Magnus—”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Touch me, please.”

“That sounded like a command. You aren’t giving commands tonight.”

Alec groaned, digging his head into the pillow. “Please,” he rasped.

Magnus smiled patiently. “You’ll get there. How do you feel?”

“Like every nerve is on fire. Like I need to be touched everywhere but not at all. Overwhelmed.”

“Is it too much?”

Alec shook his head. “It’s perfect.”

“Good. We’re trying something new now then.”

“What?”

Magnus circled the bed and sat next to Alec, leaning over. He kept his mouth just out of reach when Alec leaned up, desperate for a kiss. “That’s not for you to know yet. You aren’t in control of this.”

Alec bared his teeth, groaning. He dropped back onto the bed fully, yanking against the bindings.

“You are simply delectable when you’re desperate,” Magnus purred. He reached out, trailing his fingers down Alec’s sweat dampened chest. Alec moaned, half sobbing. He leaned into the touch, crying out when Magnus removed his hand just as quickly.

“You remember you can tell me to stop,” Magnus reminded him. He twisted his wrist suddenly, waving his hand over Alec’s face. As he did, Alec went blind, eyes covered with a dark cloth.

“Magnus!”

“I’m right here.”

Alec took a deep breath, trying to ground himself. He nodded to himself. “I’m okay.”

Magnus didn’t answer, but Alec could still sense him nearby. The bed shifted, and Alec strained to hear Magnus walking around the room. A cool breeze washed over his skin, soothing the previously aching spots. Alec caught a whiff of something like the sea, a light, delicate scent that brought a smile to his face before he could stop it.

The scent faded, as did the breeze. The air stilled, and things became quiet enough that Alec could hear the apartment building settling. He felt himself relaxing into the bed, the bonds loosening on his wrists enough to allow his arms to lay on the pillow above his head.

Something soft brushed over Alec’s stomach, tickling. He smiled a little more, laughing softly. “Magnus, what are you doing?” He murmured. The tickling touch moved, brushing over his sensitive nipples and then his jaw. It was feather soft, the fur of an animal or the bristles of a soft haired paintbrush. The touch disappeared and Alec made a soft noise of disappointment. It returned quickly, running along the insides of his tense thighs. The touch made all tightness in his muscles ease, and he sank further into the bed. It brushed over the soles of his bare feet, another soft laugh bubbling from his throat. His sides, his arms. Up over his parted lips. Alec couldn’t have fought a kitten. His entire body was relaxed, melted into the bed by the gentle touch. He could hear it whispering over his skin, his hearing heightened without the use of his vision. He couldn’t think of a time that he’d been this relaxed in his life.

The soft touch brushed over the head of his hard cock, nearly forgotten in the moment. He gasped, his body tensing for the briefest second. It relaxed immediately after, letting him focus on the new sensation. Down the length of his shaft, tracing the veins that pulsed with need. Over his balls, making his toes curl into the bed. Back and forth the touch moved, down his cock, up the length of it, over his balls, never disappearing or easing with the light tickling. Despite the relaxed feeling, Alec’s nerves were on edge, each shift in air was tangible, each brush of the bedsheets wrinkled along his body as perceptible as if they were the center of his attention. He could focus on everything at once, it felt, so long as it brushed over his hypersensitive body.

Something sticky dripped onto Alec’s bottom lip. Without thinking, he opened his mouth, swiping it with his tongue. It was sweet, almost honey-like, with a distinct sharp tang that he couldn’t place. More dribbled over his tongue, coating his mouth. He could smell a sweet floral scent when the drip neared his nose, though identifying the flower was beyond his mental ability. He swallowed the syrup as it came, a little disappointed when the thin dribble stopped. The feathery touches had stopped in his distraction, and Alec was suddenly faced with a complete lack of sensation. He wanted to shift, do something, but breaking up the perfect stillness of the room felt wrong. So, he stayed still, his eyes closed behind the blindfold. He kept his breathing slow and steady, straining to hear any noise.

A smooth, firm round item brushed against Alec’s mouth. He opened up again, and stuck his tongue out. A berry of some sort was placed on his tongue, and his brows furrowed under the blindfold. It was just about the size of a large raspberry, but the ridges and bumps were far larger, and smoother. A sweet juice flooded his mouth when he bit down, followed by a sting of sour that made his nose tingle. He smiled helplessly as he chewed the berry, eagerly accepting a second one, and a third.

When no more was offered, Alec relaxed. He could feel every part of his body so distinctly in a way he had never managed before. Through all his Shadowhunter training, all of his rune usage, nothing had come close to this. From the soles of his feet all the way up to the damp cooling of the sweat on his brow and scalp, his body was alive. He could feel the warm energy of the magical bonds on his wrists and ankles, lapping lightly like warm water. The air was still, but electrified with an otherworldly power, silently sparking against his skin. He’d do anything to keep this feeling.

The realization struck him hard then. Magnus had done this to him. Magnus had given him this feeling. He did nothing to cause this, had no say over what had been done to his body – or his mind. He’d opened his mouth, taken everything offered without question. He’d relaxed despite the inability to see, giving over full trust to the man that had bound him to the bed.

It wasn’t until the tears began to slide from his eyes, soaking into the blindfold, that Alec realized he was crying. He drew in a shaky breath, trying to keep it as quiet as he could. His nose began to burn. He squeezed his eyes tighter, unable to stop the tears that flowed.

The blindfold disappeared then and the air instantly began to cool the salty streaks. Alec opened his eyes, searching the room for Magnus. It was barely lit, only a few candles. The blinds were pulled tight. His chest clenched for a moment, but relaxed instantly when he spotted Magnus with his tear blurred vision, sitting only a few feet away in a chair. He’d stripped down to only his boxers, hands sitting loosely in his lap. He was watching Alec closely, his expression gentle and patient. He smiled softly when their eyes met. “My sweet, strong love.”

His voice opened a floodgate that Alec didn’t even know he was holding back. His chin quivered and he let out a choked sob, blinking away tears as quickly as they came. Magnus remained still, allowing him to cry.

When the tears dried, Magnus rose, pulling a handkerchief from thin air. He used it to wipe Alec’s face gently. “I’m sorry,” Alec huffed.

“No, no. Don’t you dare apologize. You’re beautiful. Would you like me to touch you now, Alexander?”

“I would like that. Please?” Alec whispered. He couldn’t have demanded a thing and he knew it. Magnus smiled and sat on the bed, reaching out. Slow and gentle, he stroked his fingers down Alec’s cheek and jaw. Through his hair, then down his throat and up his arms. Magnus twined his fingers with Alec’s for a moment before moving to his chest, sliding his hand down the middle of his ribs all the way to his stomach. He changed position, settling on his knees between Alec’s spread legs to slide his palms up from Alec’s ankles, over his calves, up his thighs. Alec held his breath as Magnus neared his cock, still hard and aching after all this time. He whimpered softly. Magnus avoided it completely, moving back down to his feet.

One of the bonds on his ankles broke, and Magnus lifted his foot, shifting to place it in his lap. He began to massage him, sole of his foot, moving slowly up his leg, knee, thigh. He did the same to the other leg, reapplying the bond before breaking the next. Another move, back to Alec’s side, as his firm hands worked up Alec’s sides and stomach, his ribs, his arms and wrists, even the palms of his hands. He rose and made a fist, pulling it toward himself. As he did, Alec felt the bonds on his wrist tighten and move, forcing his heavy, relaxed body into a sitting position. He tugged experimentally when he was stilled, smiling absently. He was well and truly stuck, his arms pinned in front of him as he slouched in a sitting position. Magnus settled behind him, massaging his back with firm, deep touches. Up and down, over his shoulders and neck. Even his scalp received attention.

Alec could hear himself groaning contentedly, the massage relaxing his muscles even further. The only tense part of his body was his neglected erection. He was laid back down, and smiled drunkenly over at Magnus.

“I feel… So weird,” he mumbled. He frowned a little; his words seemed slurred and thick. “Am I drugged?”

“Not in the slightest. Not with any chemical, or magic, at least.”

“Then what?”

“It’s you. Your mind, your body. You needed this, and you’re simply reacting to getting what you needed.”

Alec nodded, still not sure he understood, but not in any mindset to argue. He made a mental note to ask about it when he could focus again.  
“What do you need?” Magnus asked.

“Anything you’ll give,” Alec answered.

“Good boy. Do you want to come?”

Alec swallowed hard. “I—” He hesitated, frowning. “I don’t know… Please…”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you,” Magnus assured him, stroking his cheek. He moved between Alec’s legs once more and pushed what felt like a wedged cushion under his hips, angling his ass upward. Magnus made a small noise of approval, sliding his palms over Alec’s thighs once more. He used his thumbs to spread Alec open, the cool air over his ass making Alec gasp.

“Always so responsive to me,” Magnus praised. He moved up Alec’s body and reached out, digging in the bedside stand for a small bottle of amber oil. Alec leaned up when he saw his chance, pressing a playful kiss on Magnus’ collarbone.

Magnus smiled and chuckled. “Can’t get rid of all your fight, can I?” He asked. “I’m glad I can’t. You’re a fighter, Alexander Lightwood. I couldn’t be prouder of you.” He pressed a chaste kiss against Alec’s cheek, his light scruff tickling Alec’s oversensitive skin. He moved back down and poured the oil over his fingers.

Alec huffed in surprise when Magnus’ fingers brushed over his hole. He knew somewhere in his fuzzy brain that he should have expected it, but the simple touch was nearly too much. His cock twitched.

“Please—” He whined.

“I’ve got you.” Magnus pressed a finger into him, the oil not only easing the way but offering a soothing relief to the pull of the stretch.

He worked Alec open steadily and patiently, waiting until he was fully ready before inserting the next finger. Alec’s entire body, previously so relaxed, was on fire once more, each stroke of Magnus’ fingers against his prostate igniting another spark inside of him. He was burning up from the inside, but was strangely okay with it. Their eyes met across his body. Magnus was going to take care of him. He let his eyes slip shut, easing into the sparks of his overstimulated nerves and letting them take him over.

His cock twitched against his hip, balls tight to his body. The fire pooled in the pit of his stomach, twisting it into a knot that only one man could ever undo. He wanted to call out, the tightness in his stomach reaching a peak he knew was going to push him over the edge. He looked down at Magnus, whimpering softly. Magnus smirked.

“It’s okay. Just let go.”

Alec groaned, balling his hands into fists. His entire body tensed and shuddered. He knew he was coming – at least it felt like he was – but it felt like more. His cock twitched and throbbed, dribbling a weak stream onto his stomach despite the intensity of the orgasm. Just as it began to fade, his muscles starting to loosen once more, Magnus added another finger, brushing his prostate in a different pattern. It started up again, dragging a desperate shout from Alec’s lips. Magnus paid him no attention even as he writhed and shivered against his bonds. His cock stayed hard and aching, dribbling a thin stream of milky come onto his belly each time the peak hit. And it continued to hit him hard. He lost track of when the orgasm faded and began again, his mind greying out anything but the feeling of Magnus’ fingers inside him and the overwhelming, pleasurable ache of his body.

Tears slid from his eyes again, his throat beginning to ache from crying out. His entire body shook, his muscles too tired to fully tense up. Magnus pulled his fingers free and smiled up at Alec.

“How was that?”

Alec sobbed brokenly, his body finally beginning to relax. He looked down at himself, surprised at the amount of come on his stomach, and his still achingly hard cock, the tip becoming an angry reddish. “I’m still—How?” He panted.

“Prostate is a beautiful thing. Come, and come… And come some more. I could keep you going for hours like that, if your body could take it. And you’d still be ready for one… Last… Orgasm.” As he spoke the last words, he danced his fingers over Alec’s cock, ripping a scream from his throat.

“Please!”

“Shh, I will take care of you, Alexander. You know that.”

Alec nodded. “I know, I just… Please. I need you to touch me… I need you inside of me… Please, I’m begging you,” he added, lowering his gaze.

“Oh,” Magnus cooed. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against Alec’s side. “You have no idea how good that sounds.” He looked up at Alec, and Alec’s stomach clenched once more. His cat eyes were finally visible, the clearest sign of his want.

He moved up, pressing his cloth covered cock against Alec’s. “You’d like me to make you come, wouldn’t you? Really, truly come.”

Alec nodded.

“Do you want me inside of you? Opening you up? Taking you like you need?”

Alec’s cheeks burned but he nodded again, baring his teeth. “Please.”

Magnus leaned back. He stripped out of his boxers and added the oil to his cock, stroking it slowly.

Alec watched, biting his bottom lip. He opened his legs wider, eager. Magnus still took his time, adding more lube to Alec’s hole before lining up. When he finally pressed in, Alec’s eyes rolled back, a groan caught in his throat.

Magnus laid over him, brushing their noses together. He stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair, letting Alec adjust to the stretch of his cock buried deep inside.

“Would you like to touch me?”

“I’d like to,” Alec said softly. Magnus snapped his fingers. The magic holding Alec’s body to the bed disappeared. He wrapped his arms around Magnus immediately, burying his face in his shoulder. He opened his legs further. Magnus held onto him, beginning to thrust.

A part of Alec wanted to beg for more, but he knew he couldn’t. This was perfect. He let his mind relax, focusing on the deep stretch of Magnus’ cock, the delicate brush of his lips over Alec’s shoulder, the firm grip against the back of his neck. He slid his own hands over Magnus’ broad back and shoulders, letting his legs fall open further. He pressed soft kisses to Magnus’ skin, tasting the sweat and ozone; the _power_ oozing from Magnus’ every pore. He was addicted.

Magnus’ own thrusts were losing their tempo, the only signal that he was just as desperate as Alec. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock.

“You’re going to come for me, Alexander,” he huffed in Alec’s ear.

“Yes,” Alec whispered. His body began to tense again, his muscles screaming against the additional strain but unable to fight it. Magnus’ grip tightened and loosened at the perfect tempo, stroking the full length of Alec’s cock.

“You’re going to come. _Now_.”

Alec’s back arched off the bed. He obeyed Magnus without thinking, a raspy shout, Magnus’ name, falling from his lips. His balls clenched and throbbed, ass tightening around Magnus’ thrusting cock. He spilled over Magnus’ hand and his own stomach.

Magnus continued to pump into him, taking him through his orgasm and down. His own eyes were shut tight when Alec could focus, his cock finally softening.

“It’s your turn,” He rasped, his throat sore. Magnus looked down at him, confusion flashing across his features for a split second.

“You take care of me… Now it’s your turn to get pleasure, right?” Alec whispered, his heart clenching with a sudden insecurity. Magnus nodded.

“I suppose it is… Are you ready?”

Alec nodded. He relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes. He wrapped his legs loosely around Magnus, grunting softly when the speed of his thrusts increased.

Magnus shouted against his shoulder, driving deep and stilling. Alec hissed when Magnus bit down, muffling his shouts in a love bite that Alec was sure would leave a bruise. He didn’t care. He held Magnus as he came, a satisfied little surge of pride rushing through him.

As Magnus relaxed over him, exhaustion hit him fully.

“Magnus…” He slurred, barely able to open his eyes. Magnus smiled softly, raising his head to look at him. He pulled out as gently as he could manage and stroked Alec’s cheek.

“You should sleep.”

“Don’t leave me, please.”

“I won’t. Not ever.” Magnus waved his hand, and Alec was faintly aware of being clean and dry once more. The comforter drifted over the two of them, wrapping them in warmth. Alec nuzzled deeper into the bed and reached for Magnus.

“Too far,” he mumbled.

Magnus moved closer without a word, laying so that his body was pressed tightly against Alec’s side. He turned Alec’s head and pressed gentle kisses against his mouth, reaching across his body to hold his hand.

Alec drifted to sleep with his lips still brushing against Magnus’, feeling like he was floating along a lazy, warm river.

The morning sun was far too offensive for Alec to enjoy. He grumbled under his breath, tugging the blanket further over his head. Magnus laughed. The room darkened and Alec felt the blanket being tugged off him. He whined, pouting a little at Magnus when his face was revealed.

“Too early,” he whined. He cleared his throat, scowling. “Early,” he repeated, surprised to find his throat still a little sore.

“It’s past ten, Alexander.”

“What?” Alec reached for his phone, groaning when he remembered his clothes were in the living room.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to get to the Institute.”

“No, you have the day off.” Magnus crawled back into the bed with him.

“I don’t.”

“You do. I already spoke to Izzy. She’s covering for your day off.”

“You—What did you say?” He worried.

“Oh, come on. Nothing you didn’t already tell her, I’m sure. From her tone she knew _exactly_ what we were doing, even without me saying a word.”

Alec flushed red, looking down. “Yeah, I… I talked to her about it.”

“No shame in that. She’s your sister.”

“But I really shouldn’t take the day off, I have so much to do.”

“Fine.”

Alec cocked his head a little, surprised Magnus gave up as quickly as he did. He sat up, gasping in surprise. “I’m _sore_ ,” he said, touching his back.

“I thought you might be. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“No, I…” Alec trailed off. The ache in his muscles brought back the flood of memories from the night before, what he’d had done to him, the way he begged, the emotions flooding over him again. He sagged. “Magnus.”

“Yes?”

“Last night…”

Magnus remained silent, allowing Alec to process his words. He puffed out a breath of air, steadying himself. “Did you do something to me last night? With magic? A potion?”

“No. I let some of my power flow into the air, which did likely heighten your arousal a bit. And I used my magic to touch you, of course. What you were fed was a honey mixture from the Himalayas. And a type of berry from Scandinavia. Entirely harmless, but something I thought you’d find nice. As for the rest of it… That was just me knowing your body. A little better than you knew it, I think.”

“I came… So much.”

“Prostate orgasms.” He shrugged and sat up. He moved behind Alec, massaging his sore shoulders. “Nothing I couldn’t teach you to do to yourself, or me, or any other male at birth individual, in the span of a few hours.”

“The way I felt though. Before, and... During.”

“I warned you this may overwhelm you. The feeling of losing control can be scary.”

“Does it mean…” Alec trailed off. “Am I weak?”

“What?” Magnus moved to the side, tilting Alec’s head up to face him. “ _No._ ” His tone made Alec blink in surprise. Paired with the stern look on his face, his stomach did a nervous little flip.

“But… Crying like that, I—I don’t know why I feel this way.”

Magnus smiled. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s mouth. “You are far from weak. Do you know how long I had you bound to the bed, Alec?”

Alec shrugged.

“Nearly four hours. Nobody in my long life has lasted near as long before giving in. The strength you showed. Frustrating. But amazing. Watching you break… Let go of everything and give into me. It nearly shattered my composure. You were so _perfect_. I wanted to tell you right away… But you were so sleepy. I couldn’t keep you awake any longer. Holding you last night, listening to you breathe, feeling you relax so fully in my arms… You are such a strong man, and you were strong last night. It took a lot of guts to let yourself go like that.”

“Do you still love me the same?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Alec looked down again. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanna do it again sometime. It felt… Nice.”

“Then we will. I love you the same. This changes nothing.”

Alec shook his head. He took Magnus’ hands. “It changes something.”

Magnus cocked his head a little. Alec smiled crookedly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ mouth. “I know I can give myself to you. Fully… And you won’t hurt me. I knew it before, I think… But now it’s solidified. Now… I’m really hungry.”

Magnus beamed, laughing a little. “I’ll get your stele so you can fix those aches. We’ll get breakfast then.”

“No… I’m okay with the aches.” Alec smiled, rubbing his shoulder. “They remind me how nice last night was. And how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you.”

“Well, at least let me give you a massage then.”

“That I can agree to.” Alec took his hand. He smiled a little when he spotted the bracelet he’d given him the night before. “I love you,” he said softly.

“And I love you, Alexander. Thank you for trusting me to help you.”

Alec nodded. “I’m glad you convinced me. I feel like facing things… It’ll be a little bit easier with you by my side.”

Magnus moved back behind Alec and went back to work on his shoulders. As he did, he placed soft kisses along his neck and hairline. Alec smiled softly, reaching back. He slid his hands absently over Magnus’ legs, letting the contentment wash over him. What he felt last night was a big change, but it was a good one. He’d finally found the person that could get him to let go, to feel something deeper. And he knew he’d do anything to keep that love for the rest of his life.


End file.
